The chloroplast DNA of the unicellular green alga Euglena gracilis will be dissected into specific fragments with a variety of restriction endonucleases. Fragments generated by the EcoRI, Bam and Sal enzymes will be cloned in a plasmid of Escherichia coli. The location of restriction sites generated by the EcoRI, Bam, Sal and other enzymes will be determined. Genes for ribosomal RNA and specific transfer RNAs will be mapped, and several transfer RNA genes will be sequenced.